In the information and network technology, it is frequently necessary to stow a plurality of network components and computers in a rack and interconnect the same via cables, in particular network cables. During the operation of a datacenter, yet also in the event, laboratory and automatic-control technologies, the term “rack” stands for a frame for electric appliances with a standard width of 19 inch, wherein the individual appliances (so-called insert elements) to be mounted in the rack have a front plate width of exactly 48.26 cm (19″). The insert elements are each fastened by four screws in the series of holes of vertically extending sheet metal brackets near the front edges of the rack.
The mutual cabling of the individual insert elements is very complex. Where cables having standard cable lengths are used, there is the problem of frequently having an excess length, which causes entanglement resulting in confusion and difficult handling when reconnecting the different cables of the network